


Mission Log #5

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Battlefront II, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Base, Engineers, Friendship, Gen, Inferno Squad, Pilots, Planet Dathomir, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars - Freeform, Starfighters, Technicians, The Corvus, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores
Summary: I know it's a little late, but here's to 2019! This is my first project of the new year so hopefully it meets the same amount of success as my works from last year!





	Mission Log #5

**Mission Log #5**

**Location:** Dathomir

 **Operative:** Pvt. Asha Cerie

 **Squad:** Inferno

 **Year:** 34 ABY (Continuation of Mission Log #2)

The data being downloaded from  _Base Ominous_ 's computers were so slow that is was unbearable, especially for the young girls who couldn't seem to sit still. Asha fiddled around with various knobs and switches on the computers while Sheira twirled her blaster pistol on her finger and holstered it, as if she were some cowboy.

"You should be careful with that Sheira, you could shoot yourself."

"Ash, my sweet girl, you worry too much. Besides, a little danger is always fun."

Asha shook her head, disagreeing completely.

"Not if your best friend has to mop up your brain juice off the ground due to an accidental misfire."

Sheira furrowed her eyebrows and holstered her blaster one last time. Sighing she said,

"Ash, the party pooper. Sheesh!"

Asha responded to her friend without taking her eyes off the computer,

"If being a party pooper means being responsible, then you're damn right I am."

Sheira giggled.

"You know, this download is probably gonna take some time so..."

She started, but Asha predicted what she was going to say.

"Nope! Nooooo way are we exploring. That officer seemed pretty strict."

"Ugh, screw that officer! What's he going to do? Tell on us?"

"Uhhh, yeah. He'll report us to Lieutenant Meeko and we'll be grounded for sure."

"He. Won't. Do. Kriff."

Sheira emphasized.

"Besides, if we get in trouble I can get us out of it."

Asha finally turned away from the download.

"Oh really? And how the hell are you going to do that?"

Sheira replied with a bounce of her eyebrows and a smirk.

"Gross."

Said Asha. Sheira was, according to Asha, way more beautiful than she gave herself credit for. She had "special" ways of persuading people to do what she wanted. Her secret ingredient? Her attractiveness. This proved helpful in certain cases, Sheira being the distraction, while Asha completed whatever task she was assigned behind closed doors. While Asha had the book-smarts, Sheira possessed the street-smarts, which made them a great team. Even though Asha didn't approve of Sheira's tactics, they worked nonetheless.

"Well, suit yourself. I'm off to have a little 'chat' with that _keetar freg_ officer of ours."

Sheira said, walking out of conference room. Asha crossed her arms in disbelief. Sheira was off to explore the base, peaking Asha's interest slightly. She was torn between her mission and her best friend.

"Why do I let her do this to me?"

Asha whispered to herself, following close behind.

(-)

Without turning around, Sheira already knew her companion was behind her.

"Had me worried there for a sec, Ash. Almost thought you weren't gonna come."

"I wasn't."

Asha replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well you did so, there's no turning back now!"

Sheira exclaimed, marching onward. Asha walked a little bit faster so she could walk by Sheira's side. The hallways were crowded with troopers of all sorts talking with one another, too busy with their ongoing conversations to notice the two girls walking aimlessly past. Their first stop was the best, according to Asha at least. The hangar. It was filled with a mixture of T-70 X-Wings and RZ-2 A-Wings of various colors and designs. Asha was absolutely astonished by the sight. She was a technician after all, so seeing the starfighters made her excited in her own way. She immediately ran to the closest one, which just so happened to be an A-Wing, and admired the intricate paint job. She ran her fingers over the decals and walked around the entire fuselage, not noticing the pilot of the craft working on the ship below her.

" _Ahem_. Can I help you?"

The pilot asked, peeking from under his fighter. Asha nearly jumped at the sound of his voice.

" _Ahhh_! Oh my god. Sorry, ummm, no I was just-"

"Admiring my ship, uh huh I understand."

He replied in a reassuring tone, shimmying himself from underneath.

"It's alright, I get a lot of compliments about it. Fastest interceptor in this hangar, to me at least. I'm Kade, by the way."

The pilot continued, extending his hand for a shake. Asha looked at him nervously, unable to form words to describe what she wanted to say.

"I-uhhh, hi, I'm A-asha. Cerie. In-inferno Squad."

She responded, stumbling on her words. The pilot looked her up and down, then smiled. Asha stuck out her hand, weakly.

"Well nice to meet you Asha, from...Inferno Squad? Wait a minute, you're part of Zay's crew?"

Kade asked, surprised. Asha warmed up a little bit to him, knowing that he wasn't like the officer from earlier.

"Yeaaaaaah. Why?"

"I used to be a pilot for Inferno. As a matter of fact, I worked on the  _Corvus_."

Asha widened her eyes at the sound of Lieutenant Meeko's capital ship.

"Really? Well, I wasn't part of her squad for long. I was re-tasked from my duties as one of the head technicians for the Resistance on D'Qar."

She explained.

"D'Qar? You know that base is long gone now right-"

"Yes, I know."

"Mmhm, so then you must know of Commander Dameron? Commander Flesio?"

"Only Dameron. I didn't really talk to much of the pilots during my time there. I just fixed their ships."

" _Haha_ , of course of course. Welcome to _Base Ominous_ then."

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little late, but here's to 2019! This is my first project of the new year so hopefully it meets the same amount of success as my works from last year!


End file.
